A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular display device, and is adopted in most of the electronic products such as mobile phone screen, monitor screen, TV, etc. Due to its excellent display quality, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display can provide customers with good viewing experience, and thus can occupy a favorable position in the fierce market competition. In particular, a dual-gate thin film transistor liquid crystal display has competitive advantage due to its low cost. However, due to an improper layout of a common electrode in the dual-gate thin film transistor liquid crystal display, the common electrode has large resistance, so that the common electrode is easily affected by other signals to cause a voltage fluctuation, and therefore the quality of the display is influenced, for example, flash occurs during displaying.